


Fallen Test Subject

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angel Jeremy Heere, Angel Wings, Fallen Angels, I'm Sorry, Other, Temporary Amnesia, angel au, i love it, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: A very much fallen angel falls into Michael's backyard.//im bad at summaries oof





	Fallen Test Subject

“Sir. We’ve just gotten news of subject JXHEL03C5F8. It’s escaped from the plane headed for California and landed in New Jersey”

“..Send news to Testing Bureau of Improved Aerobiology”

“Right away Sir”

“And Miss Valentine?”

“Yes, sir?” She quietly hummed from behind the clipboard.

“His name is Jeremiah Heere”

___________

 

Jeremy didn't know what happened to him. He didn't even remember where he was from, where he was born, made? Raised, existed. All he remembers is flying almost constantly. Flying was his specialty and it truly meant something to him. To be free and go anywhere

Wherever... "Here" was..

He honestly doesn't remember what this place is called, or really cares. Earth? He thinks for a second. It's too loud and fuzzy to comprehend what's suddenly happening to him. He knows he's flying, he's always been flying. It's somehow cold, he never remembered flying to be this cold. It's always been a little warmer with a cool breeze. Now it's colder than anything. The wind kind of stings at how cold it is against his face, his hair flipping back rapidly with his wings.

A sudden pain in his wing made him look up at his wing. It's only when he sees feathers fluttering around him and his shoelaces fluttering along with him does he realize he's not flying.

He's falling.

He looks back down, the tears falling out of his eyes to properly see the nightly lit town beneath. Although he didn't know what the place was called, he still fell. Hard.

Falling lightly in the sky, almost immediately hitting a tree as hard as he thought it was from the sky. His wings wrapping protectively before falling to the ground, his right wing under him, laying on it. The left wing up over him, covering him from the broken twigs falling around him. He sits up a little, instantly regretting it with the pain shooting through his right wing. He winced, rolling over to sit on his knees, his wings spreading behind him, flinching as his right wing cracked slightly. He sighed, fluttering his right wing slightly to see how far he could get, wincing at how it stung, giving up quickly.

He couldn't draw it out far enough to fly and now that he's noticing it, his left ankle burns with every movement. Probably hit it on a tree limb or landed wrong.

"Sprained but hopefully not broken.." Jeremy mumbled to himself before freezing. He didn't know where he was. He doesn't even remember anything!

"No- no no no, what is this?!" He nearly screamed at himself, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His head hurt and his heart was beating rapidly "What..?" He mumbled to himself, thinking of the word for it. Panicked maybe? Anxious..? That one fits. His breathing slowed down a little over time before he looked around and took in his surrounds. A house in front of him, a tree in the corner of a fenced yard. It was too dark to see anything else. To his luck, a light shone down in the yard a few feet away from him, a small amount of light lit a bit of his wing. It confused him, slowly moving his hand into the light to see it.

"Who's there?" Jeremy jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned. Someone by the window saw him. He stared down at the window from the dark corner under the tree. He didn't know what to think or do when he saw the light go off. He was safe again, hiding near the base of the tree he probably broke a lot off of. He took a relieved sigh, sitting on his butt this time as he tried moving his right wing, letting out a small scream of pain, wondering if he broke a wing. He whined, his left wing curling around him as if he'd been hit before.. Had he been hit before? He hadn't thought about that before.

He froze, listening to someone shuffle around inside before a light, higher was turned on. He slowly looked up to see a figure sliding open a glass door. He took a breathe, watching in horror as a bright light shone on him for but a second, his arm and left wing coming up to cover his face from the light. He noticed his hands shaking and the way his chest hurt. His breathing was uneven and ragged, his lungs burning and longed for a rest.

He flinched when the light abruptly moved to the ground. The person dropped the light with a quiet thud. He looked up slightly to see an outline of someone frozen in fear? ..Shock? Maybe something else. Although he couldn't see the person properly, a little light shown on their face from the house. The person was tall, taller than Jeremy even, not as skinny, and although he couldn't see the person's face he could get a little expression out of it. It was a mix of disbelief and.. Maybe disgust? That made Jeremy's stomach flip.

"Hey.." The person whispered, picking up the light to walk a little closer. Jeremy panicked, his wings coming up to his sides, bluntly ignoring the pain and twitch of his right wing, pulling it even closer to his body.

___________

"So what are you doing tonight?" Rich wiggled his eyebrows, the final bell letting the students out of school for the weekend. Michael shrugged at him, standing up only after three already stood.

"Staying home? Maybe watching some TV, why?" Michael watched Rich's smile turn into a smirk as he followed Michael out of the classroom.

"Just because" He smiled, opening his already rigged locker to get a math book and put his health book away.

"Okay but why?" Michael already knew the answer. He just wanted Rich to give him the details and time to just turn him down.

"Becaaaaaause" Rich tilted his head a little as he strung out the word. Rich knew Michael was messing with him, might as well mess with him right back.

"Because why?" Michael smiled, asking in an innocent voice.

Rich walked with Michael to his locker now, holding onto Michael's backpack to not get lost in the crowd. They continued the conversation once Michael got to his locker, already fiddling with the lock.

"Oh my god Michael- Jake is having a party tonight! Duh! He has one every night, why do you always ask when you know what it is?" Rich sighed.

Michael swore under his breath before elbowing the locker open, pulling out all his books, cramming them in his backpack. "Why do you still ask when you know I'm going to say no?" Michael smiled at him, closing his locker. "You know parties aren't my scene Rich.."

Rich frowned a little. He knew Michael didn't like parties, but he always tried to make him come. Ever since last Halloween when he had a panic attack in the bathroom he hated any sort of social event. He tried changing things just so Michael would come to a party, inviting only their group, only the quiet kids, no alcohol at some and others with mandatory pot. Michael said no to all and stayed home to get high most weekends. Rich understood why for the most part. He just didn't get why Michael never tried to get over the fear.

"We'll maybe they could be your scene" Rich grabbed onto Michael's backpack again, following Michael to the double doors of the school to get to the parking lot. He let go once they were out the door, walking to their cars "Maybe you could come to this party tonight. It's at six.. At least consider it" Rich smiled, glancing at Jake approaching. "A little bit?" Rich tilted his head

Michael hummed, watching Rich's face "I'll consider it, oh look- I still said no" Michael sighed, opening his car door before sitting down, closing the door after

Rich tapped the glass, making Michael sigh dramatically before rolling down his window "What?" Michael's tone was a little harsher than he intended, but in his defense, he wasn't going no matter what.

"Consider it. I mean it this time... Please?" Rich smiled, Jake waving at him behind Rich. Michael had to admit, maybe this time it would be different. Just maybe.

"No" Michael smiled, rolling up his window, ignoring Rich's frown before turning the car on. He wasn't going to that party if it were the death of him. If he were offered a billion dollars to even stay one minute. Actually, he might've gone for that, but it wasn't happening so he wasn't going. And no matter how much begging and whining his friends did, he wasn't going.

Before Michael even glanced around to see where he was he realized he was home. Within five minutes? He guessed he broke a few speeding limits, but he could care less right now. All he wanted to do was sit in his room and get high. Seems like a normal Friday night if you asked him. He usually wasn't this stressed. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, made Michael lock up in his basement bedroom.

He didn't feel like smoking at all if he was honest with himself. He felt tired and needed sleep but wasn't tired. Does that make sense? Probably not. He sighed, face planting in his beanbag. He looked over at the second one his mom got. She only got two because it was cheaper but Michael wasn't complaining. Two for one and if one ever broke, he had two. He frowned realizing his afternoons were spent thinking about beanbags and how he had no friends to hang out with. Great.

He looked up at the light up stars on the ceiling, contemplating what he should do about the ones falling and leaving that weird putty behind. He stood up, leaving his backpack on the ground. He yawned, finding himself in front of his bed, falling onto his bed with a vibration in his pocket. He knew it was Rich, he just also knew it was him reminding him the party was at six. For a brief second, he did consider it. Maybe.. Maybe if he-

Michael shot up in the bed "What the fuck, no!!" He shouted, wondering why the actual fuck he would want to go. There would be sex and drinking, smoking, gross sticky floors, vomit, fights, and not to mention people. People who would want to talk to him.

Michael groaned looking at the clock on his nightstand, flashing a bright five thirty. He sighed and shook his head, crawling into his bed instead to simply sleep. It was either sleep all day and wake up in the middle of the night or stay up wondering what the party was like. Michael decided with the better option to fall asleep and forget about his problems.

He groaned, closing his eyes, ignoring the party thoughts. It was gross and sticky. Not his type. He grimaced and yawned, hoping to drift off sometime soon.

___________

Michael woke to loud sudden snapping and a thud that sounded something like plastic hitting the grass outside. He would’ve usually gone back to bed, the strange sound hitting the ground caught his attention. He sat up, still in jeans and a hoodie as he looked at the time. Two in the fucking morning. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before being nearly wide awake. He shrugged it off and climbed out of bed, walking to the window before hearing someone talk. He blinked and stared up at the ground before rushing to his light switch and coming back to see someone in the light. He opened the window as someone slowly stick their hand in the light, something behind them, moving. He squinted, not understand what it was “Who’s there?” He called out, the hand disappearing quickly. He blinked in surprise and closed his window, rushing to his door to turn off the light and run upstairs to the living room.

He flipped the living room light on and shuffled around for the flashlight his moms keep in the draw. He quickly found it and went to the screen door, slowly opening it. He shined the light around, pointing it at what appeared to be a small boy, maybe his age? He tilted his head before wings surrounded the boy. He dropped his flashlight and stared in shock, watching the boy’s expression. Scared and anxious. 

“Hey..” He whispered. He noticed he was shaking and slowly bent down to pick up the flashlight. The boy was then surrounded by wings again, Michael’s mind in disbelief. He looked around the yard to see broken tree limbs and sticks everywhere, along with feathers and patches of small feathers stuck together. He smiled softly, slowly getting closer to him “It’s okay” He whispered, noticing the boy’s flinch. He tilted the flashlight down so he could see the boy’s wings “I’m not gonna hurt you” He said calmly, sitting down a very small amount of feet from him.

The boy only pulled himself closer to the tree, the wings wrapping around him as he shook. Michael frowned and slowly stood up, taking a step forward. He’d hate to use force, but calm wasn’t quite working. He got closer to him and crouched by the wing’s entrance. Michael slowly pushed the wings apart to look at the now crying boy “Can you talk?” He whispered.

The boy slowly nodded before swallowing “Y-Yes” He mumbled into his knees, looking up at Michael. He blinked tears away, raising a hand to wipe them.

Michael blinked and smiled softly. He had the voice of an angel. Michael slowly put his hand out, noticing the boy’s flinch “I promise I won’t hurt you” He immediately said before gesturing to his hand “I’m Michael” He whispered.

___________

 

Jeremy stared at Michael’s hand hesitantly before looking back up at him. He blinked, not knowing what to do “Take my hand” Michael smiled, flexing his fingers. Jeremy looked at his hand again, his own hand raising up to slowly reach out for his. He felt their fingertips touch, his hand flexing back before rubbing his fingers across Michael’s hand. They were larger than his and soft. Not soft like wings soft, but smooth. He laid part of his hand on Michael’s palm before looking back up at him. Michael slowly moved their hands up and down before letting go of Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy watched Michael’s hand move back to propping on his knee before looking back up at his face “Do you have a name?” He smiled. 

Jeremy thought about it before looking down. He did remember his name, but would it be safe to say it? What if this ‘Michael’ had bad intentions. Jeremy bit his lip and slowly looked up at him. Either tell him the truth or lie, either way, he didn’t know the outcome of either answer. He slowly nodded and opened his mouth “J.. Jeremiah” He mumbled, a small smile spreading across his face. He looked back at Michael’s hand before looking at him again.

“Jeremiah” He whispered, his face changing drastically. He was thinking of something to say but didn’t quite know how to word it. Or maybe he was thinking of a lot of questions “Are you hurt?” His gaze went to Jeremy’s wing.

Jeremy looked up, moving his wing down. Michael jumped back a little, maybe scared, Jeremy only smiled shyly and lowered his right wing to look at the blooded spot on his wing “Uh..” He mumbled, lightly touching the blood before looking at the blood on his hand “..I must’ve hit it harder on the tree than I expected” He mumbled, frowning.

“You meant to hit the tree?” Michael asked, standing up to slowly walking behind Jeremy. Jeremy leaned to his side, flinching at Michael “I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me..” Michael whispered, slowly put his fingers on Jeremy’s wing.

Jeremy’s wing twitched a little under the unusual touch before he slowly relaxed “I uh.. I don’t think so..” He mumbled “I forget. Just.. One second I was falling, and the next I just.. I remember something that hurt- and.. Here I am” He smiled a little.

Michael slowly nodded, inspecting Jeremy’s wing. Jeremy didn’t like the odd feeling that Michael was giving him. He doesn’t ever remember his wings being touched, but at this moment he remembered he doesn’t like them to be touched. Jeremy’s left wing curled in on him as he hugged his knees.

“So.. what are you?” Michael whispered as he dragged his hand over the top of Jeremy’s wings, his hand stopping at the gash in his wings only to continue a few inches after the cut. 

Jeremy’s wing slightly perked up, spreading out as Michael rubbed the top of it. Jeremy smiled contently before gasping at the sudden sting. He curled his wing back in before shrugging “I… really don’t know”

Michael made a mental note of how Jeremy’s wings acting when he stroked them. He looked down at Jeremy before taking a step back, seeing his left wing was fine “Well to me.. You seem kind of like an angel.. Which- Is slightly unbelievable.. But you look just like one” He mumbled.

Jeremy thought about that for a second. Was that flirty? “Did you just use a pickup line on me?” He looked up at Michael, still behind him before smiling slightly.

Michael laughed a little “Wasn’t meaning to, but I guess it can be one” Michael grinned, slowly putting his hand on Jeremy’s wing before stroking the arch.

“What does that-” Jeremy stopped, his left wing flinching at the sudden feeling as it spread out. Michael smiled, walking a few feet until his wing was spread out fully. Michael looked back at Jeremy, who was melting into his knees with a soft smile. Michael laughed briefly to step back, seeing how large his wings were. His jaw dropped at the nearly six-foot wingspan on Jeremy before his wing quickly went back to covering Jeremy.

Michael turned his head to look at Jeremy and smiled “Sorry.. Just admiring” He mumbled.

Jeremy looked up at him and slowly smiled before sitting up a little. He looked at his leg as if he were hurt there and slowly stood up, his left wing flapping for balance. He raised his left foot just slightly as he bent his knees, looking around, still skeptical to stand fully.

Michael looked at him and frowned “Did you hurt your leg?” He mumbled, taking a step towards him. 

Jeremy flinched a little, drawing his hands closer to his chest before looking at his leg. He frowned before slowly nodding “Uh.. Yeah, but-” Michael stuck out a hand for him. Jeremy stared at it again before taking it, a little quicker this time as he felt Michael’s palm again. Michael then took that hand and slowly took a step back, leading him to the house “You want me to go in there..?” He mumbled, pointing to the house.

Michael nodded “Yeah, You need that wing cleaned up and to rest that ankle because as of right now, You can’t walk on it, Can it?” He smiled.

Jeremy looked down at his leg before looking back up at Michael and slowly walked, taking gentle and easy steps before tucking his wings behind his back to get inside, looking around. Michael closed the door, which kind of freaked Jeremy out because it meant Michael wanted him to stay? Or he just closed a door and was overreacting.

“Here, Come to the kitchen so I can see you wing” He tapped the sink, putting the flashlight back in the draw. He pulled up a kitchen stool and tapped it while he left to walk around a corner.

Jeremy complied anyway, slowly walking to the kitchen to sit down, spreading his wings slightly before wincing again. He frowned and moved his left one instead, brushing it against the cupboard door across the room. He looked to his left, next to the fridge with pictures of what looked like Michael and two women. He looked behind him, a counter in the corner and the sink a little behind him. He looked down at his feet, pulling his pant leg up to see the red and blue mark on his leg before quickly putting it back down when Michael walked back in with bottles and a small bag.

Michael stared at his wing and smiled a little before Jeremy pulled it back closer to him. Michael walked to the sink and put the things on the counter “I’m gonna move you over here for a second” He mumbled, moving the wheely stool to the other side of the sink, spreading his wing a little “This might hurt. But stay calm” He whispered. 

Jeremy slightly panicked before staring at the ground, spreading his right wing as far as he could before it suddenly burned. He let out a short-lived scream, trying his best to keep his wing spread instead of curling it. He gasped a little when the pressure stopped, leaving his wing twitching slightly.

“You alright?” Michael asked before Jeremy slowly nodded. He flinched at a hot feeling, slowly getting used to the dabbing and slow drags. He winced only a little before sniffling. He rubbed his eyes of tears and bit his lip “This next part may hurt a little more, but it’ll feel better later. I promise” He whispered.

Jeremy prepared for it, biting his lip and clenching his fists before he felt a sharp pain in the cut. It was short lived when it went away, being left with a slight burning feeling. He sighed softly, lowering his wing a little before Michael slowly lifted it, the hot feeling returning, this time feeling slightly nicer.

“You’re really good with dealing with pain” Michael mumbled. 

Jeremy shrugged, staring out the window into the night sky “I guess? I can’t imagine why..” Jeremy whispered, trying to remember anything he could. He sighed and looked up at the window again, watching the night sky with the stars. He does remember seeing that. 

Michael shrugged and slowly lifted Jeremy’s wing up more “Can you flex your wing all the way out, just for a few second” He mumbled. Jeremy slowly raised his right wing, as far as he could as Michael put something on it. Jeremy looked back at the pressure and saw some bandage. It wasn’t the color of his wing, but a light strange brown.

Jeremy looked at it, slowly raising his hand to touch it. The material was rough and stiff, but stuck to his wing. He put his wing back down, the bandage uncomfortably stretching and flexing with his wing. Jeremy moved his wing up and down and sideways, folding it back and forth trying to make it comfortable.

Michael laughed a little and smiled “It’s stuck there Jeremiah, It’ll help your scar heal” He smiled, rubbing his hand over Jeremy’s wing again to make it spread out. Jeremy only smiled and spread it as he closed his eyes “Does this feel good?” Michael looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked back at him “..Kind of” He smiled “It feels familiar” He shrugged, looking around “So. Where am I exactly?” He mumbled.

“My house? Or like, the state” Michael mumbled, checking out Jeremy’s feathers.

“The uh- state” He smiled shyly, watching Michael look at his feathers.

“New Jersey” Michael simply stated “Red Bank” He smiled “Where are you from?” Michael whispered.

Jeremy looked down, letting his wings fall to his sides, the end of his feathers touching the floor “I don’t remember” Jeremy shrugged, smiling.

Michael hummed a little before looking at Jeremy’s leg “Do you know where you were born? Or .. was made?” Michael mumbled.

“Uh.. Not really. I just remember falling and.. Then landing in your backyard” Jeremy smiled “Sorry about your tree” He mumbled.

Michael laughed “Nah, it’s just a tree” He smiled and looked at Jeremy’s pants before looking at his shoes. He hummed, thinking about an actual fallen angel. No. Jeremiah couldn’t actually be one if he had clothes and modern-day shoes. He shrugged it off and stood in front of him before crouching down. He untied Jeremy’s shoe and slowly pulled it off before looking at his ankle.

Jeremy whined slightly when he turned his ankle around “Sorry” Michael smiled, slowly wrapping his ankle in an ace bandage “It’s not broken, maybe just sprained, but it’s not like I can kind of.. Take you to a doctor” He mumbled, clipping the bandage end to secure it.

“Yeah- Uh.. I don’t really know what’ll happen though” He mumbled, looking down at Michael. Michael looked back up at him, staring into bright ocean eyes. Michael blinked briefly before standing up and smiling “What do you think will happen?” Jeremy mumbled.

“Well..” Michael whispered “Not to scare you, but I’m guessing people will report there’s some bird boy and you’ll be taken away to be tested on”

Jeremy looked down and thought about that. Testing labs. Surgeries, needles. Screaming. Cages and chains. The flying tests and the others. They were all killed. All of them. Slaughtered and threatened, blood and-

“Jeremiah?” Michael whispered, waving a hand in front of Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy leaned back, his wings raised in defense to cover himself as he trembled.

“Hey, whoa whoa-” Michael whispered, raising his arms “It’s okay- It’s okay.. You’re okay. I’m sorry I scared you” He whispered, “Are you okay?” He lightly brushed Jeremy’s feathers away to look at him “It’s okay.. I’m here” He smiled, offering his hand again.

Jeremy raised his terrified gaze to Michael and slowly nodded, watching his hand. He smiled and slowly took it, feeling his palm and fingertips again as he held onto it. He lowered his wings slowly as he calmed down, pulling Michael’s hand closer. Michael smiled and complied, taking a step forward. Jeremy’s fingers brushed against Michael’s hand as he leaned his head onto Michael’s chest.

“You’re here..” Jeremy whispered, resting the top of his head against Michael’s chest.

Michael smiled a little, growing fond of Jeremy. He raised his free hand to rub Jeremy’s head, catching a small glimpse of something dark on Jeremy’s neck. He brushed his hand around Jeremy's hair before pulling the hair up to see a barcode. He blinked, seeing random numbers and letters underneath it before covering it back up to drag his hand through his hair. He’s already been through enough will falling and not able to remember anything. Maybe he could find out about that later.

“I remember… a lab” Jeremy suddenly whispered Michael stopped briefly before continuing to card his fingers through Jeremy’s hair “I.. don’t know where I was from or.. Where I came from- I do remember.. Pain. And others” His voice dropped near the end before rising again “There were more” He whispered, remembering flying with the others. He couldn’t remember a certain one, but he remembers one. He remembers his best friend who he flew with and came to after experiments “There’s more of me.. But… they’re being killed off” He mumbled.

Michael frowned, taking everything it. It was sudden and random and so hard to understand, so complicated and too much. He wouldn’t how Jeremy must’ve felt “Why?”

“I don’t know” Jeremy sighed, sitting up with Michael’s hand in his hair before he giggled. Michael blinked and smiled “I remember someone… A girl- I think” He stared at Michael’s hoodie, trying to concentrate “She was like a sister to me- I think.. But…” He shrugged “I don’t remember who she is. I don’t remember any names but mine” Jeremy mumbled, clenching Michael’s hand.

“That’s okay. That’s perfectly okay” Michael whispered “You don’t need to remember right now, You can think of it later” Michael reassured.

Jeremy smiled and yawned before slowly letting go of Michael’s hand. He smiled and rubbed his eyes “Are you tired?” Michael smiled as Jeremy nodded and laughed.

“Kind of.. I don’t remember the last time I slept” He mumbled and smiled shyly.

“You don’t remember anything” Michael joked, making Jeremy laugh.

“Here, I’ll show you to my bed, It’s in the attic so my moms probably won’t find you” Michael smiled, “You think you can fly?” He mumbled, backing up a little.

Jeremy slowly stood up, raising his wings slightly “Uh.. Not here” He mumbled before smiling. Michael shrugged and waved him up, walking away. Jeremy quickly followed, lightly floating with his one good leg, his wings helping him balance. He followed Michael to the stairs, slowly going downstairs. Jeremy struggled slightly before making it downstairs, looking around “Whoa” he mumbled.

“Here, you can sleep on the bed, I’ve already slept for hours” Michael offered. Jeremy looked at the bed and untied his shoe, leaving it on the floor before raising his wings. He smirked a little and slowly flapped them, laying on the bed laughing as he landed. Michael stared a little bit of disbelief and smiled “Whoa-” He laughed “That was so cool”

Jeremy smiled and sat on his knees, leaning over on his stomach to lay on his arms, clutching them close to his chest. Michael stared in confusion as Jeremy laid in the fetal position before his wings spread out a little, covering his body. Michael slowly walked to his side and watched him before crouching down. Jeremy’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed. He looked so peaceful and calm.

Michael smiled and jumped a little when he shifted. He laid on his side, his right wing curling up to him slightly while his left wing fell off the bed, lightly flapping in his sleep. Michael laughed softly and smiled “Night, Jeremiah” He whispered, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair one last time before standing up and walking off.


End file.
